


That Last Cold Night

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Stuff that I wrote with my female ocs 💜 [7]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 (2019 remake)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Angst, Blood, Bonding, Cold, Cuddling, Dark, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Staring, Surviving together, Talking, Violence (because of wounds and injury/getting hurt), Warm, Zombie Apocalypse, [because that's gonna happen while being in an apocalypse], [during some of those scenes in this], raining, there's heavy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression. Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow. No tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very. Mad world, mad world.'[Leon x female oc Fanfiction]
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character [just referenced], [brother and sister relationship]
Series: Stuff that I wrote with my female ocs 💜 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942369





	1. Everything's Different

It was late in that evening. Everything seems to be normal. Nothing really happened. It's nice, with a bit of a chilly breeze outside. 

Ashlyn was in the bathroom, taking a warm shower. She hummed softly. She lets that warm water fall down her long and silky to the touch, brunette hair and pale, white skin. Then off her soft skinned body. 

She washed her hair and body with strawberry scented soap. She rinsed herself off after that. 

After awhile, she turns it off and gets out of there. She was drying herself with some towels, then she put on something to wear. 

It was nice and comfy even. Ashlyn was wearing a white sweater dress, that was soft to the touch and gray shorts under this, with white nylons. She also had on her necklace, which has a chain, a heart locket at the end of it as well. 

Her older brother had given it to her years ago. While she had just turned nineteen, he was a year older than her as he was twenty. He had brunette hair like her, although it was darker than hers and he had green eyes. They're almost like a sapphire shading. 

Ashlyn gazed over at herself, in that mirror and at her reflection. She was staring at those blue eyes of hers. She even fixed her hair. 

She had a smile, when she walked out of there. Then she noticed that her older brother was still here. So she gave him a smile too. "Hey, Dylan, still not gone yet?" 

"No, I forgot something. Don't worry, I'm leaving soon." 

Ashlyn laughed softly, she rolled her eyes playfully in sarcasm. "That's not what I meant and you know it." 

Dylan has another smile. "I know, I know. I was just joking with you, Ash. I'm just grabbing something, then I'm gonna meet up with Matt. So I'II see you later. Bye, sis.." He had grabbed the door knob, but he didn't leave yet. He gripped onto it, turning to look at her. He waited for Ashlyn's reply first. 

Ashlyn noticed that. She turned around and smiled at this. "Goodbye." she said to him, with a slight smile again now. 

Dylan still had a smile, especially at that. He turned around and opened that door. But what sight he was met with had really frightened him as his eyes widened. 

He saw it as a guy was running away from something, another person that didn't seem human anymore at all. He closed the door before either of them had seen him. 

Then he turned around, a bit of fear in his eyes, yet he was confused too. He looked over at his sister, noticing that she seemed fearful as well, because she had also seen that and what her brother's expression appeared like. 

Both of them got startled by another noise. It sounded like someone got into a car crash in the street. They both looked and saw it. That what they thought was true. It looked like that woman in the car was dead. 

Ashlyn had a sad look in her eyes, walking away from the window with Dylan. She was getting scared already, not knowing what was happening. Not really anyway. 

Dylan turned on the tv and onto the news, hoping to get some sort of reassurance. Or something. Some kind of hope. Because everything looked sad and dark already. Like the end was happening or something like that. It wasn't peaceful anymore. 

Ashlyn thought the same thing as she remembered what happened earlier. She had been in the hallway of that building and a woman, her next door neighbor, had said something to her. 

_"When there's no longer room in hell, the dead will walk the earth.."_

They both watched that tv screen and saw the news, everything seemed grim, even the reporter looked very scared and so sad. Even if she was trying to hide it. She took others to stay inside and to not leave, no matter what. That's when it cuts off. 

Dylan turned around and noticed how Ashlyn looked, especially her expression. It made him feel that way too, but he tries to stay strong for her. 

He decided to call his friend anyway, to check on him. Thankfully it went through, the signal was weak though. 

"..Dylan?"

"Matt, hey it's me. I've seen what's going on. Where are you?" 

"I'm at that place, where we were supposed to meet, but I'm not outside. Don't worry." Matt said, clearly he was scared too. 

"Are you safe?" Dylan asked him. 

"I don't know, man.. I'm trapped.. those things could get in at any second..." Matt told him. 

"I'II come to get you, then we can all be together here-" 

"No, don't. Just stay there. Stay with Ashlyn. She needs you more at the moment. Hey, listen, I'm probably not gonna make it out of here alive.." 

"Please don't talk like that, Matty. I can't lose my best friend here." Dylan said, already feeling sad, with slight tears in his eyes. 

"I know, but it's better than losing your sister. My life wasn't so bad because of you in it. I'II miss you. I love you, Dylan." 

"I love you too, Matt. Just don't..please.." 

Matt knew what he meant. "I can't keep that promise, sorry.." That's when he noticed that they were about to get in and he was about to die. He started to panic. He hangs up, before he starts screaming. In fear, pain and agony. 

Dylan knew what happened, especially after that call cut off so suddenly. He dropped his phone. He was about to cry, those tears threatened to fall down. He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly, for just a second. 

Ashlyn knew what happened. She felt very sad herself. "Dylan?" She was so fearful and afraid, with everything that has happened around them. 

Dylan pulled her into a hug. He held Ashlyn in his arms, for some sort of comfort. "Ashlyn.. He's gone." 

He knew that Matt was dead. So he won't leave. He will stay with her, because he knows that Ashlyn needs him there. 

It was just them now. They only had each other left in that life. With all of this happening, that dark and hellish nightmare. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

It has been hours, even days. Those long nights seemed so long too. An endless amount of time alone, but at least they were together. 

That night was no different. It was quiet, silent enough to hear anything or anyone. They both knew that it wouldn't last, but it was still nice though. 

It was dark and cold out, during that late night. It was even raining. There was blood everywhere in those streets, that rain washed it away just slightly. 

They could hear their heartbeats and breathing, just a bit. They had sat down on the ground, with each other. Just in that silence. A few pillows and blankets surrounded them, some bottled water too, there were even some lit candles around these two. Since they had no electricity or running water. 

Both of them heard something, noises out there. Screams, gunshots, and some growls from those undead creatures. Those things were nearing close to their building, to their apartment, every day and each night. 

Ashlyn covered her ears with her hands and leaned against her brother's body. She shivered, from that cold and this fear. That's more than deep down within her. She was afraid inside. But she tried to act like she wasn't. 

Dylan knew better than this, that Ashlyn was actually scared. He would be a liar, if he denied that he was afraid too. 

He wrapped his arms around Ashlyn, although not too tightly, but he was still holding her close. He whispered softly to her. "It's okay, it's alright to be afraid, I am. But everything will be okay again, eventually. I promise you that." he said to her. 

Although he hadn't promised that he won't ever leave her. Because he didn't know what would happen, especially in the next few days, honestly. 

That's when he breathed quietly, to calm himself down. Then he hummed silently. Like a soft lullaby, to Ashlyn, just for her. 

Ashlyn stayed there, close to him again. Slowly feeling better now. Because of that. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Hours Later -**

It's still dark out, a cold night. That moonlight illuminated everything, although it was still filled with darkness out there. 

Dylan was waking up, opening his eyes. When he had heard something. Like someone was trying to get in. He ran away to that door. 

They had managed to open the door, but they had a zombie with them, although Dylan didn't let either of them in. He pushed them back. 

Ashlyn helped him, pushing on that door. So that Dylan could lock it once again. She didn't want them to die. Not because of this. She knows that Dylan knew this too. 

Dylan does just that now. But not before getting bitten by it. He tries not to scream in pain. He was running over to the first aid kit. He cleaned that bloody wound, then he put disinfectant and wrapped it up in white bandages. Those bandages get stained crimson red, slowly, because of his blood. 

Ashlyn walked over to him. She saw how deep that wound was. She was shocked, covering her mouth and trying not to cry. "..Dylan, you're hurt badly-" 

"I know, shh, it's okay. Ashlyn, don't cry. I'II be alright. It just hurts, that's all." 

After saying that, Dylan was holding Ashlyn close again, with an arm around her. He shushed her, calmly. He repeated 'it's okay', whispering it softly. He talked softer than usual as he was comforting her. He touched her hair too, in a gentle way. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Although everything was not okay. Because he was dying, slowly, later that very night. 

Dylan was lying down on the ground, with his head in Ashlyn's lap, instead of on a pillow. It was comforting, in a way, strangely enough. Especially with how close that Ashlyn was. It made him feel better. 

They both know that it wasn't gonna be peaceful forever. That what was happening is he was gonna die soon enough. 

Ashlyn was crying, those tears falling down from her blue eyes. "Dylan..I can't lose you, brother.." Her voice was quiet, silent as ever. She was slowly losing it, because of that inner sadness, especially in her heart. 

Dylan saw that and noticed this, not wanting her to feel sad. Or to shed tears. "Ashlyn, sis, you know what's happening. I can't stop it. I don't want to leave ethier. But this is goodbye.." 

"Don't say that, don't say goodbye yet. Because I don't want to hear that, you know this." Ashlyn said as her voice was filled with that sadness, once again now. 

"I know, but it's true. I'm sorry, please don't cry, it's okay. I'II be with Matt, I can see him again now. I won't be able to be here for you anymore, you'll be alone and I wish that it was different. Have a good life. A long life. If you can, live for me, ok?" Dylan had said. 

Ashlyn cried softly as she nodded at that while she gazed down at Dylan. She watched him, when Dylan sat upwards. She tried not to cry more, at the thought of losing him. 

Dylan got off the ground, slowly even. Because of how he was feeling. He was getting weaker, especially his body. 

He goes into another room, grabbing their father's gun. That he knew was there. He gripped it, tightly. He thought about everything, of it all. He didn't want to turn into one of those things and hurt Ashlyn. So he will die now, by killing himself. 

Dylan was crying at that thought. He didn't want to leave her, but he knows that he has to. That this is for the best. 

He aimed that gun to his head, putting it against there and feeling how cold it was, especially against his warm skin. He closed his eyes, keeping them shut. He was about to pull that trigger. 

Ashlyn shuts her own eyes as well, knowing what was gonna happen. She kept them closed again, hearing her own breathing. Then she heard another noise, the sound of a gunshot. 

Everything was different. Now it's colder than ever before and filled with that darkness. 


	2. Comfort, In That Darkness

It was raining once again, a cold and dark night, with a chilly breeze out there. 

Ashlyn was still very sad about her brother's death. Now she was alone and so afraid. 

She's sitting down on the end of her bed, in that room, with the door closed. She was staring at a picture. With her, Dylan and Matt, in it. She was also gripping onto her necklace now, trying not to cry again.

But that didn't happen, because she does just that. She was crying a bit, filled with a bit of sadness. She cried silently. She breathed quietly, even softly, although not calmly. 

That's when she heard something. She puts down that picture. To check it out. She saw something. She noticed that something was trying to get in, it was one of those things. An undead creature, a zombie. 

Ashlyn felt scared. Her breathing was shaky, uneven and heavy. She was frozen in place by fear. She was alone, after all. She had no one left in her life, she was by herself. Her body was shaking as it trembled now, while she was feeling afraid once again. 

She watched as that zombie got in, then it was inching towards her, closer with each and every slow step it took. She couldn't even scream. She can't let out a noise, being quiet and silent as she knew it was her end. 

That's when she knew that she was gonna die. It's like she couldn't live without anyone else, it was strange but sad, in a way. Her life was dark, in that nightmare. She couldn't keep her promise to her brother, to stay alive, in the end. She closed her eyes, shutting them tightly, hoping that it would be over soon enough. 

'I'm sorry, Dylan..' she had thought, to herself. That was the last thing on her mind. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Leon had heard something in that apartment complex and went inside. He goes upstairs and towards a place, where he was hearing the noise. He walked in there. He saw something. He noticed that there was a zombie and a female with long, brunette hair standing inside. 

He knew that there had to be survivors (like he had told Claire once, before they got separated from each other), especially considering Raccoon City was a large place. He had been right, when he found someone. A young woman, hearing her soft cries. Not silent and quiet enough, to where he wouldn't hear her. Because he did. So he did find someone, in the end. He had been right. 

After that thought, he takes out his gun and shoots at it a few times until that zombie is dead. That corpse on the ground. 

"Are you okay?" he asked her, quietly, after taking a deep breath. 

Ashlyn takes a deep breath as well. She was also staring at him. She gazed over at that guy who had saved her. She noticed that he had brown hair, that shading being familiar to her. 

She was breathing quietly, calming herself down. She nodded at that. She was still being silent, from being in shock. 

"I'm Leon Kennedy, what's your name?" 

"..m-my name is Ashlyn Vita." 

"Alright then, Ashlyn. Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright, I'II protect you. We need to get out of here." 

Ashlyn was nodding to that. Then she saw something, another one of those undead creatures behind him. But Leon hadn't noticed or heard it yet. 

Leon was getting closer to her, walking over as he reached his hand out. Like a way to get Ashlyn to trust him. 

Ashlyn almost screamed, she yelled at him and warned Leon about it. That they were still in danger. "Watch out! Look behind you!" 

Leon turned around, noticing it finally. That there was another zombie there. He aimed his gun at it. But he wasn't fast enough. Because that gun got knocked out of his hand. He dropped it. Now he was on the ground, with that zombie on him. He held it up, but he was getting tired and losing his strength. It was about to get him. To bite into him. 

"Ashlyn! Run away! Get out of here!" he said, wanting to protect her. 

Ashlyn felt it as her heart ached. It reminded her of when she had lost her brother to one of those things. She couldn't bear it, going through that again, not twice. Not a second time. 

She can't lose anyone else, she had thought. Not again, even if they have just met. She didn't want to be alone. 

That's when she grabbed Leon's gun, after that thought. She aimed it, shooting at that zombie a few times in the head. Until it was dead. 

Leon pushed that corpse off him, putting it down with that other dead body. He saw blood everywhere, in this dark place, with no lights on. He gazed over at her. 

"Thank you. I would be dead right now, if you hadn't killed it." Then he noticed what she looked like, that look in her eyes. "Ashlyn?" 

Ashlyn gave him his gun back, but she was still shaking. She had saved him, out of feeling an adrenaline rush and remembering a bad memory. Although she still felt fearful and afraid, that someone was still gonna get her. 

Leon walked over to Ashlyn, being there for her. He wrapped his arms around Ashlyn, holding her close. In a way to comfort her. 

Ashlyn appreciated that, feeling warmth from him. She closed her eyes, for a second. It was nice, for awhile. Not being alone anymore. She was wrapping her own arms around him, holding onto Leon. She calmed down again. 

After everything that happened, they leave now. To survive together. In that darkness of this nightmare. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**_A few months later -_ **

It has been awhile since then. They stayed with each other, surviving together through this. Through that hellish nightmare. 

They were in an abandoned building for a bit. Just for that night, it was cold and dark out there, but not raining anymore thankfully. They sat there in silence, while they're both on a couch, alone together. 

"Tell me more about yourself, Leon." 

"Well, I'm a cop. Then all of this happened. It let me meet you, so I guess it hasn't been all bad. Ashlyn, what about you? Tell me about yourself." 

Ashlyn had smiled at what he said. She thought about it. That made her feel a bit of sadness as she remembered some stuff from her past, in her life. 

"..well, I wasn't always alone. I had my older brother, Dylan and his friend, Matt.. Until everything happened and both of them died. But at least I have you now." 

Leon felt bad for asking. He pulled her over, closer to him. He was kissing her head, with an arm wrapped around Ashlyn. Then he heard it as Ashlyn talked to him again now. 

"All our names have meanings. Like 'Ashlyn' means 'to dream' in irish. My last name and Dylan's, 'Vita' means 'hope of life' in latin. 'Dylan' means 'ray of hope' in irish." Ashlyn said to him, trying not to get sad or think about her brother, then she was talking once more. "Our mother loved special meanings to names, especially ones from different places." 

Ashlyn had a smile, feeling a bit better, filled with happiness again. She was feeling that way now, because of being with Leon and around him. He made her feel better, okay and loved. 

Leon noticed that, this made him feel glad. He loved to see Ashlyn smile. He thought that she had a beautiful smile, to light up any darkness in that life. To no longer think of this nightmare they're in. 

He touched her, gently, putting his fingers through Ashlyn's hair. In those brunette, soft locks. In a careful way as well. 

Ashlyn also smiled softly, especially at him. She stared at him, silently and deeply, into Leon's eyes. She leaned in, kissing him. She even wrapped her arms around him. She hummed softly. 

Leon kissed her back, in a gentle way again. He was holding her close, wrapping his own arms around Ashlyn now. With such gentleness, more than ever before. 

He wanted her to feel loved, after all. He was still staring at her, quietly, into Ashlyn's eyes. Those blue eyes that he loves. 

They both pulled apart from that kiss, eventually. Both of them were breathing calmly. They're cuddling, while alone together. They were taking in each other's warmth, loving it. They both felt loved, especially with each other. They cuddled, nuzzled comfortably, feeling warmer than ever. 

Just like always. It was a warm feeling, in that embrace. Especially with that nice silence between them, peaceful quietness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💙💜


End file.
